Twilight Haze
by MartyrForSuicide
Summary: SasuNaru: The infamous deed done, he held the bloody sword loosely, as if it had served its sick purpose and he had no need of now...“I never stopped loving you.” [Twoshot]


A/N: Ello, this is my first story to be drug out of my notebook of death and doom...and death. I would apperciate kindness, but if you feel compeled to be unjustifiably cruel, then so be. At least spare me the flames because of the couple, it is not fair to us who like this genre to be insulted because of it. Do I insult you because you smell bad?, no I don't, therefore don't insult me.

Warning: Shonen-ai (don't like? ...hit the back button), major charater death, a bit depressing, a happy ending- ha, fooled you, I was lying, 'cause I'm a liar, and my fav: being too late to fix anything. bwhahahahahaha...lol...sigh, becomessuddenlydepressed aw, emoness got the best of me.

Disclaimer: Why do I have the sinking feeling that this will become painfully repetative...I don't own Naruto or any of the charaters.

Twilight Haze

Sakura looked at the lifeless body of her teammate, the tears immediately prickled her eyes as she looked up to Sasuke who stood

emotionless on the opposite side of the unresponsive Naruto. His stance was rigid, the twilight haze that covered the two boys made the

scene appear unreal, a dream, a nightmare, anything but reality. The infamous deed done, he held the bloody sword loosely, as if it had

served its sick purpose and he had no need of now. Sai appeared between them, failing to notice the body that lay motionless on the

ground a few feet from him. He looked form Sasuke's stolid face to Sakura's mournful tear streaked one, and he followed her gaze to

the spot where Naruto lay, drenched in his own unforgiving blood. Cold seeped into Sai's heart as the vision swam before his black eyes,

turning him numb for a split second before the pain washed over him. Sakura fell to her knees, knowing that she should comfort Sai, but

knew no way how. Head in her hands she closed her eyes, knowing that Naruto was gone, that she couldn't save, just as she couldn't

save so many others before him. More tears spotted her cheeks, another dead friend, another loved one gone, one less teammate, how

many was she to lose before it ended? Sakura raised her head to look through blurry eyes at Sai. He was doubled over, arms clutching

his stomach, his head resting on his knees, his pain physically hurting him, tears splashed the ground below him. Tears, for the loss of pure

love, for the loss of the one he loved more than himself, more than life, more than anything. He looked up at Naruto's blood soaked

body, thin tears decorating his porcelain face, the fading twilight haze making his lover look all the world to be just a child who drifted off

to sleep.

"_Please, just give me a chance. He's gone, I'm here, right here beside you, I always have been and I always will. Understand _

_that I'm never going to push you away, hurt you, abandon you, I'm not like him, I'm not him and I never will be. He could never _

_loved you as I do. He's not coming back for, you know that. What are waiting for?" Naruto could hear the sincerity in his voice, _

_he looked up at Sai's usually unemotional face splayed with different emotions, apprehension, fear, but above all love. He was _

_speechless, the truth hurt he never was coming back for him, and as the seconds ticked by Sai's face became shadowed by _

_rejection. He turned away from the silent boy and began to walk away, his heart slowly breaking with each echoing step. _

"_Wait…" Naruto whispered, half hoping the other boy would hear him, half hoping he wouldn't. The raven haired boy froze but _

_didn't turn. "You…you're right," Naruto said reaching out to Sai, "He's not coming back, and you are here." he turned the boy _

_around and pulled him into a close hug. Shocked Sai stiffened then relaxed as Naruto buried his face into the pale boy's chest. _

_He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, wishing with every hope that lay in his heart that they could remain like this _

_forever. Naruto pulled away a soft smile on his lips, a true smile, not the fake he had been using since that ill fated day. Sai _

_smiled back, "I promise I'll never leave you." he said. Naruto's smile widened a fraction, "I know." he said as he grabbed Sai's _

_hand, pulling the taller boy along. Sai closed his eyes, pure happiness pushing away every doubt that this wouldn't work._ Sai

opened his eyes clinging desperately to the memory, only to have it slip through his fingers. There was no happiness now, only pain, and

that's all that would ever be there from this cursed twilight night to the end of his days. Sakura looked at Sasuke, his face remained

impassive, dry. But deep in his eyes laid the undeniable truth, that he loved Naruto in his twisted dark way, nut not enough to spare him,

not enough to surrender his avenger's life for. He put vengeance above the one he loved, he always had, and he always would, even as

Naruto passed on into death's waiting arms. _He looked at Naruto, wanting more than anything to say those words. The blue eyed _

_boy looked up at him, childish happiness lighting his features, already knowing how Sasuke felt, he could see it in his onyx eyes, _

_just waiting for the words to be confessed. Naruto held Sasuke's hands in his own, unconditional love obvious in his eyes, the _

_happiness that he loved someone and was loved back radiating off of him. But Sasuke couldn't, because for him most things are _

_best left unsaid, because once those words were said out loud it had gone to far. And he couldn't let that happen. He pulled _

_away from Naruto, trying to ignore the pain on the younger boy's face, the tears that clouded his blue eyes, and he walked away _

_knowing deep down that this wad just practice for the day he would truly walk away from his home and from Naruto. Choosing _

_power over love, _he was far to good at it. Beneath it all though, he loved him, but he had never said it out loud, he had turned his head

and let all the chances pass him by.

"Don't you care?" Sakura sobbed, tearing Sasuke from his memories and thoughts. She watched his face for any change, there were none.

"It's not my position to care." he said, his icy voice slicing through the magic the twilight haze had created.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sai gasped through the pain that still tore at his chest, the tears not quite dry on his porcelain face.

Sasuke smirked, "I never knew him as you did," the hurt was buried beneath the bitter tone he used. "Sakura, his best friend. Sai," he

paused, almost allowing the hurt show, almost, "…his lover." He closed his eyes, the smirk renewed itself on his flawless, viscous face,

and then, he opened his eyes. The three Sharingan symbols spun, forming into Itachi's signature Manydrayke Sharingan. Before she could

look away Sasuke locked her gaze, and her world turned black and white, the blood red sky loomed over her.

"No…" she gasped. Frozen in place she watched every friend, every teammate, every loved one fall, dying over and over again.

Everyone that she had failed, every life she had let slip away, every ghost that haunted her. Everyone one of them tearing open her barley

healed wounds open. Measureless time passed, each moment filled with her sobs and her pain, before it ended, the world returning in all

its glory of twilight colors. But Sakura remained curled up on the ground shaking, unable to fix the damage so soon, tears staining her

face, her eyes unfocused, lost in her world of ghosts that never really left. Sasuke turned his gaze toward Sai, his heart so broken he gave

no fight as he fell to the cold ground, Sasuke catching his gaze with the blood tainted gaze that now defined him. Sai hung limply, held only

by the invisible chains that forced him to look at the scene before in the black and white world. He couldn't look away, yet even if he

could have he wouldn't have, this way, masochistic as it was, allowed him to see Naruto, alive, if not for one last time. The sight before

him broke his heart a he looked upon Naruto's last moments, Naruto tear streaked face looked to the dark figure that stood before him.

It hurt to see Naruto this way, but what hurt more were the words his supposed lover whispered every so caringly to his heartless killer,

"I never stopped loving you." Tears ran down Sai's face, it hurt more than anything that Naruto had died, leaving him behind, but it hurt

more to now have this knowledge that his last words were of unconditional love, and they were not for him. He watched Naruto fall to

the ground in all his golden glory, the twilight haze surrounding him, finally portraying him as the angel he has always been. Sasuke's thin

sword was through his heart, a crimson mist surrounding the unforgettable wound. Naruto's last gasping breaths tore at Sai's already

aching chest. It didn't matter that Naruto loved Sasuke more than him, his love for his teammate would never falter, he had promised he

would never leave Naruto, but Naruto had never returned the convenient. "I never said I loved you…" Sasuke's cold voice melted into

the chilling world around the scene, his beautifully bloodied sword falling gracefully to the ground. There was a flicker, the scene going

blank, as if skipping a part, then it returned. Sasuke raised himself, unforgiving sword in sword in hand, from kneeling beside Naruto.

Naruto's body went limp, giving in to the dark pull of death, lulled to everlasting sleep by the haunting lullaby death sang in his ear. A look

of rest, of nirvana, covered his angelic face like a sheet before it slipped off, revealing the mask of a lifeless face. The scene began again,

continuing relentlessly, each time tearing Sai's already shredded heart to pieces, with each proclamation of love, tear, and last breath. He

heard Sasuke snigger and cold reality crashed down around him, part of him crying for the scene to return, just to see Naruto's face once

again, part relieved beyond words that now all he had to face was the lifeless face of his lover. He looked up at Sasuke, the dark angel

standing tall against the night sky. He very presence chased away the sun, the twilight haze was only a mixture of Naruto's sunshine and

Sasuke's dark shadows. Now that Naruto was dead, the sun had no place in this time, the night had taken its place, covering the scene

with the blackest darkness. Too hurt to hate the avenger, Sai could only look at him sadly. He had no words to say to him, he didn't want

an explanation, for he already knew why, vengeance. On that horrific night all those years ago Sasuke had been born into the life of an

avenger. Heartless, distant, focused on vengeance, Sasuke stayed true to his label. Sasuke turned his back on the scene of devastation he

was leaving behind. Pain, misery, loss all things he could inflict and not feel. He walked, away from Konoha, betraying his home for the

second time. And he walked away from Naruto, his broken archangel, leaving him behind for the third and last time. Sasuke felt an

indescribable pain claw at his heart, just as he had last time. Last time he had left Naruto, bloody and broken in the rain, now he was

broken beyond repair. Satisfaction, he told himself, was what he was feeling, the accomplishment of gaining what could his family, his

pain, the losses he suffered. Yet, underneath the satisfaction was the undeniable realization that he had lost the most important thing in the

world in the twilight haze of that evening. Naruto had been the only thing he truly had left, and vengeance had done away with him, now

he was lost forever. How could he avenge that loss for what he was the cause of? _"I never stopped loving you."_ He pushed the

thoughts from his head, he had no room for regret just as he no room for love, no room for him. And he never would, no matter how he

secretly wished he could rewind time. To perhaps have the second chance to say those three words. But it was far too late. And in this

life that he had chosen he was never granted second chances.

RT: What if it sucks, what if ppl don't like it...? mumbles to herself What if its too sappy, ew.. sappiness, thats not healthy.

Gaara: What the hell are you talking about?

RT: Don't eavsdrop, I'm talking to myself. continues to twitch and mumble

Gaara: er...


End file.
